That Night
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Inilah kali pertama Nezumi melihat langsung sosok vampir dari dekat / "Sa, Shion. Mau coba?" / "Aku rasa aku tahu. Dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya." NezumiXShion, Vamp! fic, AU, fic kilat super pendek. Mind to read?


**Disclaimer : **

**No. 6 © Atsuko Asano**

**A/N: **My first No.6 fiction! Dibuat selama 2 jam, dan setengah jam kemudian saya publish. u_u semoga nggak mengecewakan. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>"30 menit, Eve, atau gajimu ku potong."<p>

"Aku mengerti…"

Nezumi menutup pintu berlapis seng dengan tenang. Hari ini ia sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaannya yang unik. Bukannya ia hobi crossdressing, tapi ini demi menyambung hidupnya. Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain melakukan hal itu. Mencoreng harga diri pria, memang. Tapi bukankah siapapun akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyambung hidup.

Nezumi berjalan santai di lorong gelap. Sesekali beberapa tikus terlihat bersembunyi di sela-sela tempat sampah atau lubang-lubang kecil di dinding. Bau pengap tercium, merembes di lapisan semen berlumut. Malam ini bulan penuh, cahayanya bisa terlihat memantul di dinding yang basah. Sampah-sampah yang tertumpuk di tempat sampah menguarkan bau yang tidak sedap. Sekalipun bau busuk menyengat, Nezumi seakan-akan terbiasa dengan saat ini.

Setelah ia berhasil mengikat rambutnya, Nezumi mengambil sebungkus roti dari sakunya. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, ia menyobek kecil-kecil roti di tangannya. Menebarnya, mengundang tikus-tikus keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Suara geraman kendaraan menyesap di antar lorong. Posisinya yang jauh dari jalan utama membuatnya tidak terlalu merasa berisik. Walaupun ini hanyalah tempat lembab, bau, dan hanya ada tikus, Nezumi menyukai tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba, tikus-tikus bergerak gelisah. Kepala mereka mengadah, mengeleng. Mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka memunguti makanan yang diberikan Nezumi. Telinga mereka yang menangkap suara bergerak memberikan sinyal bagaikan radar. Mereke bercicit ria sebelum mulai berlarian kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka masing-masing.

Nezumi berhenti menebarkan sobekan roti. Ia kembali membungkus sisa roti yang belum ia sobek kecil-kecil. Ia menyimpan bungkusan tersebut dalam saku jaket birunya. Matanya Biru langitnya memandang ke dalam kegelapan ujung lorong.

Ia tahu, ada seseorang yang berlari. Dengan nafas terengah. Sekali si sumber suara menendang kaleng, menciptakan suara bising yang melebur dalam keheningan malam.

Nezumi bersandar di tembok. Matanya tetap mengawasi perempatan lorong gelap. Tidak banyak cahaya bulan yang berkonveksi di sela lorong. Hawa yang dingin bahkan tidak menggetarkan tubuh Nezumi. Dirinya tetap santai bersandar.

Sampai ada sesosok berambut putih yang berlari. Secepat itu pula sosok tersebut menghilang dalam tikungan.

Nezumi mengulum senyumnya.

Ia kembali mengambil bungkusan roti di saku jaketnya. Mengulang kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu. Namun rasanya mustahil. Teman-teman kecilnya menolak untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Biarpun sudah ada makanan yang siap mengisi perut mereka. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak berniat mengenyangkan perut mereka. Hal ini sedikitnya membuat Nezumi kesal.

Tapi sepertinya Nezumi tahu alasannya.

Kali ini bukan hanya suara langkah kaki maupun kaleng yang di tendang. Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara peluru yang beradu dengan besi. Bukan hal yang langka, memang. Hanya saja tidak pernah sedekat ini. Untuk apa alat pemerintahan tersebut sampai rela berdesakan di lorong bau semacam ini?

Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sosok berambut putih yang ia lihat tadi.

Ah, tidak diragukan lagi. Memang dialah penyebab keributan ini.

Nezumi kembali menyimpan rotinya. Ia berjalan santai tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya berjalan sesuka hatinya, daripada ia harus jenus menunggu keributan usai. Lebih baik ia yang menghentikan keributan tersebut. Nezumi brehenti tepat di salah satu jalan perempatan. Lebih tepatnya ia bersembunyi. Nezumi menunggu.

Sampai sosok berambut putih itu berlalu tepat di sampingnya.

Nezumi dengan refleks menarik lengan pria berpawakan kecil tersebut. Lalu ia membekap mulutnya. Ia cengkram kedua tangan sosok tersebut hanya dengan satu tangan, menahan gerakan meronta dari tawanannya. Nezumi perlahan menarik sosok berambut putih itu menuju kegelapan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, beberapa orang dengan seragam hitam melewati mereka. Nezumi tetap berusaha menahan rontaan tawanan sementaranya. Setidaknya sampai alat-alat pemerintah itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Dengan tenang Nezumi melepaskan cengkramannya. Bukannya berlari kabur, lelaki yang memakai coat coklat tua itu terjatuh lemas. Nafasnya terengah. Nafasnya benar-benar tersendat, seakan paru-parunya menyempit.

Nezumi memandang lelaki itu dengan tenang. Setelah dikiranya suasana sudah tenang, Nezumi mengeluarkan bungkusan rotinya. Ia bersiul pelan memanggil teman-temannya sembari menyobek kecil-kecil sisa rotinya. Alih-alih, para tikus menghampirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan. Namun itu cukup untuk Nezumi. Ia hanya perlu ketengangan dengan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa… Hh…" Lelaki yang masih terduduk lemas di samping Nezumi itu membuka mulut. Nezumi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Lelaki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nafasnya masih terdengar tersengal-sengal. Seberapa jauh ia sudah berlari, ngomong-ngomong?

"Kalian berisik…" Nezumi menjawab singkat dan tenang. Sobekan terakhir ia lemparkan ke seekor tikus gemuk yang bergelung tak jauh darinya. Tikus gemuk tersebut terlihat tidak sehat, terlihat dari cara makannya yang sangat pelan. Jauh berbeda dengan generasi muda yang makan dengan rakusnya.

"Kh…"

Mata Nezumi memandang lelaki tersebut mencoba untuk beridiri. Nezumi menyeringai melihat kaki lelaki itu bergetar saking lemasnya. Entah sejak kapan ia suka memperhatikan penderitaan lelaki yang kini berdiri bersandar di tembok tersebut.

Langkah pertama diambilnya, sepertinya itu sudah cukup membuatnya makin lemas. Nyaris saja lelaki tersebut terjatuh kalau saja tangan pucatnya tidak berhasil berpegangan ke tabung pipa yang menempel di dinding. Kakinya masih saja terlihat kerepotan menahan berat badannya sendiri.

"Kehabisan tenaga, eh?" Nezumi bersandar di sisi tempat sampah kosong. Ia membuang bungkus roti yang tadi ia gunakan ke tempat sampah tersebut. Jangan buang sampah sembaran, ngomong-ngomong…

Nezumi melebarkan seringainya saat ia melihat pandangan tak suka dari lelaki bermata merah yang baru ia temui. Nezumi menikmati ekspresi tak suka yang terukir di wajah pucat tersebut. Wajah dengan noda(Nezumi tidak terlalu yakin kalau tanda itu hanyalah noda) kemerahan di pipi kirinya. Mata yang agak menyempit karena menahan sakit, juga hidung yang kembang kempis kekurangan oksigen.

"Atau kelaparan?" Nezumi bersiul pelan, mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya untuk kembali ke sarang. Ia sedang tidak mau di ganggu.

Lelaki yang Nezumi tebak berumur belasan tersebut membuang pandangannya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah, dengan kaki yang masih bergetar. Lelaki tersebut diam tak menjawab. Dirinya bahkan kembali melangkahkan kaki, berusaha menjauh dari sosok Nezumi yang mulai menekan keberadaannya. Nezumi sendiri berjalan di sampingnya, menyesuaikan langkahnya yang lambat, tanpa niatan sedikit pun untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Jadi, kenapa seorang vampire bisa tersesat di sini?"

Nezumi dapat menyimpulkan hal itu sekali lihat. Rambut putih, mata merah, kulit pucat, sekilas terlihat seperti seorang albino, namun itulah mereka. Sosok vampire yang masih sering menjadi buruan pemerintah. Kalau boleh jujur, inilah pertama kalinya Nezumi melihat langsung sosok vampir dari dekat. Tepat di depannya, pula!

Vampire muda itu terjatuh. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengan keadaannya yang benar-benar kritis. Nezumi berjongkok di sampingnya tanpa rasa takut. Mata birunya mengamati tubuh penuh luka vampire tersebut. Padahal sebelumnya ia mengira vampire punya kekuatan regenerasi tinggi seperti desas desus yang beredar. Namun banyaknya luka di tubuh lelaki itu membuatnya mematahkan anggapan tersebut.

"Nezumi. Namamu?"

Vampir di depannya masih tetap menolak menatap dirinya. Kelakuannya justru membuat Nezumi semakin bersemangat. Apakah semua vampire mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi seperti vampire muda ini?

"Shion."

Ah, ternyata dia mau menjawab. Setidaknya Nezumi tahu kalau dia—Shion, masih punya kesadaran untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sa, Shion. Mau coba?" Nezumi mengulurkan tangannya. Sekilas ia terlihat sedang mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut gandengan tangan. Tapi bukanlah itu yang ia maksud, Shion pun tahu apa maksud dari perlakuan Nezumi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Shion membuang arah matanya lagi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memandang pergelangan tangan Nezumi yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Tanpa melihatnyapun rasanya Shion dapat merasakan sesuatu berdesir di balik kulit putih Nezumi. Hidungnyapun terlihat tidak mau berkompromi dengan dirinya, saat ini. Terlebih rasa laparnya yang terlalu, benar-benar seakan ingin memakannya dalam ketidaksadaran.

"Aku rasa aku tahu. Dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya."

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to review?<strong>

**Sign,**

**Denden .S**


End file.
